<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Heartbeat is My Melody by AnotherCloudyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794921">Your Heartbeat is My Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay'>AnotherCloudyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I love him, he's perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Heartbeat is My Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was painfully obvious that you had feelings for Luka. Who wouldn’t love him? He’s the ideal type of boyfriend for you but you didn’t want to say anything about it. You enjoyed his company and you often hung out with him after school. You weren’t sure why but you were drawn to him. You often allowed him to play his guitar for you whenever he came up with a new song and you’d help him write the lyrics to it. How would he react if you told him you enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat?</p><p>	Sitting in the living room with Juleka, you joked around with her as you helped her paint her nails. You made sure that her nails were neatly done and you were too focused to hear what Juleka was saying. All that you heard was, “so I overheard you like Luka”. This caused you to snap out of your thoughts and you finished painting her nails, blushing madly.<br/>	“How’d you find out?” You whispered out to her, putting the lid on the nail polish container. You were shocked that she found out but she was understanding.</p><p>	“Well, it’s obvious. You’re like Marinette when she’s around Adrien. You completely stumble over your words when you’re around my brother and you have this look of tenderness in your eyes when you look at him,” she explained and you blushed. You thought that Juleka was looking at someone but you shrugged, unaware that Luka was behind you until he slid his arms down your shoulders which caused you to jump and turn around. </p><p>	Your face turned red. Did he hear that? God, you were so embarrassed. You were about to say something but Luka pulled you into his chest, your ear pressing against his chest in the process as he gave his sister a playful pout, causing her to shrug with a smile. </p><p>	“Don’t tease (Y/n) like that, sis,” he teased in return as you relaxed and wrapped your arms around his waist. “See?” He let his arms drape over your shoulders and he let out a hum. He then continued to talk to Juleka as you listened to his heartbeat. It was like a melody to your ears.</p><p>	Time went by like a blur as you almost dozed off in Luka’s arms and you heard Luka saying your name, causing you to quickly sit up and your cheeks turned bright red.<br/>	“Sorry!” You apologized quickly, holding your hands up in defense. This caused Luka to chuckle and smile.</p><p>	“I don’t mind. I’ll be taking you out Friday after school, okay?” He responded with a smile and you smiled softly.</p><p>	“Sure!” You responded with a grin and you leaned up, kissing his cheek. Juleka was in the kitchen with Anarka when they heard.</p><p>	“Good job, my boy!” Anarka cheered from the kitchen and clapping was heard from Juleka.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>